Fun Time Is Over
by LycoX
Summary: After Isaac gets himself in a little bit of trouble that Allison attempted to take the fall for, Victoria decides to crack down hard on the kids. (Future story set after Allison's Party)


**Fun Time**

 **Is Over**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here. This is inspired by That 70's Show's season 3 episode 'Red Sees Red' and takes place some time after 'Allison's Party'. Though this isn't the intended sequel I had in mind but it will be coming some time soon! Set in early season 3 but features early arrival of Kira and some other differences related to it and season 2.**

* * *

In the basement of the Argent household one could see a large group of kids consisting of Allison Argent, Isaac Lahey-Argent, Vernon Boyd IV, his girlfriend Sydney, Jackson Whittemore, his genius girlfriend Lydia Martin, Stiles Stilinski, Erica Reyes, Heather Costes, both girls having a long standing agreement that Stiles was theirs and no one else's and him being smart enough to keep quiet lest he invite their wrath upon him. Scott McCall, his Kitsune girlfriend Kira Yukimura who Allison didn't really like too much for obvious reasons, Danny and his boyfriend Ethan, Cora, and Danielle, whom was actually currently dating Isaac shortly after he'd gotten back from France. The group were down in the basement as Allison and Isaac weren't really allowed to leave the house or the yard after Isaac had gotten himself into a spot of trouble with some possession of mary jane thanks to a jerk who didn't like him. Trouble that had him worried greatly about being thrown out of the house but was greatly relieved that wasn't the case at all. Allison however had gotten herself into a lot of trouble when she claimed the weed had been for her and Isaac had just been in the wrong place at the wrong time with it.

This had led to a grounding of the two and even a curfew but thankfully they were still allowed to have their friends over. And currently they were all bored out of their minds as Stiles flipped through various channels in an attempt to try and find something to watch. Scott and Kira had met the night before school had began for their junior year of high school thanks to a party of Lydia's. Things had gotten rather hot and heavy and even rather revealing between the two, leading to the two teens to end up in a relationship after a whole lot of flirting and the like later on. Things had become slightly complicated about three weeks into their relationship when Allison made her return to Beacon Hills after a whole lot of convincing done on her part where her parents were concerned. Needless to say, she and Kira didn't get along too well cause the Japanese girl had what she was wanting for herself. And Scott wasn't about to end things with the girl as he had quickly come to really care about her in the amount of time they'd been together. Not to mention the fact it would also ruin all the progress he'd made some time after Allison had left when it was pointed out he seemed a little too dependent on Allison.

Which was shocking for him to hear but it got him to thinking quite a bit and it helped him to realize that he really and truly was. So he acquired a few self help tapes to improve himself to the point he didn't break into tears anymore as he fell to his knees at the mere thought of Allison Argent being thousands of miles away from him. Currently Allison was staring down at Scott from her spot on the couch while he'd been sitting down in front of it next to Kira, Vernon, and Sydney. _Look at me! Scooooot! Come on baby look at me already! Scottieeee! I love you! God why won't you look at me!? Its that Kira's fault damnit! Look. At. Meeeeeeee! I know you love me! Just look and it'll be clearly seen for everyone!_

Scott himself was completely and very luckily unaware of his ex's train of thought. _I am Scott McCall, I will not look your way Allison for I am a fierce, independent young man. I am falling hard for Kira and I will not become dependent on her like I did you! For I am Scott and Scott is me as is the Wolf. We are all one. Like a mighty Oak tree that will not bend to you! So stop looking at me!_

 _Ugh, this is kinda boring. Scott and I could be doing something way more fun right now. Like dancing or something._ Thought Kira who was also wishing Stiles would stop flipping through the channels!

But then her eyes lit up and she got a naughty grin on her face and reached over and squeezed her man's knee. _Take the hint babe, we need less clothes on._

 _Ooh… Kira's in the mood._ Thought Scott as he glanced at her and the very inticing look she was sending him.

Allison just glared as she caught sight of it but did nothing. While that was going on, Vernon was holding a small black round object between his index finger and thumb and staring at it. _This… This thing is so small and I have no idea what it really is… But it could hold the secret of life itself within its self. That's seriously awe inspiring man._

Sydney was watching her boyfriend stare at the little thing in his fingers and wondered what he might be tihnking. Like her boyfriend, she had no freaking clue what it was and she could only hope it wasn't something disgusting! Leaning in, she started to whisper into his ear. "You wanna go watch a movie at my place?" Her words brought him out of his inner thoughts of the small object in his hands.

"Sure. Beats being here all bored and stuff." And with that, the two were off before the others could really stop them. Though Vernon still kept the little round object in his hand.

 _Hmm… Wonder if Heather wants to do the same with Stiles?_

 _Aside from Lydia, these deadweights should be marveling at the fact I deign to hang amongst them. I am perfection at its finest._ He looked around at the group with a smug smile on his lips and pulled Lydia a bit closer to him.

Things had been a little rough between them after the whole Kanima thing thanks to Matt and then later Gerard who ended up very much dead thanks to Scott and then Kate who didn't want his evil being continued any longer then it had too. But thankfully he and Lydia were able to get back into a really good place with one another. Though he was surprised that Tracey, Cory, and Josh weren't around at the moment and figured it might be because of Derek having them train or something. And personally, he liked Tracey as the girl was more than willing to put the smack down on someone no matter who it was. _I'm not just perfection in this room, but the entire town, no… This state. No, wait… This whole country! No, the world!_ He then got a wide eyed look on his face as he thought of something even better then the world and it made his smug grin turn into a wide smug smile.

Victoria and Chris then showed up with the man holding a box with various items in it. "Well hello everyone." Spoke Victoria once they were at the couch and chairs.

Various replies could be heard as Chris handed the box to Allison in the chair she was sitting at before handing it to Erica who then handed it to Stiles. Who started to go through it with Isaac looking on curiously from the other chair. "Allison, Isaac, your father and I thought it would be a nice idea for you two and your friends to have something to do while you're all here together. Since its clear that some of you apparently like to toe the line with certain things."

"Now sweetheart, it does no one any good to keep throwing mistakes into their faces." Remarked Chris, earning himself a thumb's up from Scott.

Chris and Scott's relationship had massively improved after the young Beta had started showing signs of independence from Allison. Which went a long way in helping to not drive the man up the wall and heavily consider shooting him for it. Something Melissa was highly grateful for! Allison just rolled her eyes at her mom's words and hoped once again she wouldn't turn out like her when she was older. "So where are you two off too?" Asked Isaac curiously.

"A date maybe?" Suggested Allison as more her mother then her dad looked all dressed up.

"Sadly no, I've a staff meeting to get too at the school and your father is taking me to it."

"Oh, well have fun and I promise there won't be any wild parties or weed in the house." Allison told her cheekily and earning a reproachful glare from her mother while Jackson snorted in amusement and Lydia grinned at her best friend.

Chris just shook his head. "Don't antagonize your mother sweetie."

"Ooh, sweet, super glue for the model train!" Spoke up Stiles excitedly, causing Victoria to reach over with a frown and pull it out of his hand before walking off.

Chris soon followed her after leaving a kiss on his little girl's head. It wouldn't be long before a giggling Kira took off with Scott chasing after her and having Allison glare at them the entire time. "You need a new boyfriend girl." Remarked Danielle and getting nods of agreement from the others.

"I hear Greenberg's interested." Suggested Danny and only grinning when Allison gave him a look of horror.

"She's right you know, you do need a new boyfriend." Spoke up Lydia with a finger on her chin and wondering who would be a good fit for her best friend.

"My brother's single and looking." Informed Ethan helpfully and this would give them further access to the group as well.

Allison just shook her head. "No, Scott's what and who I want. I'll get him back somehow or another!" She then took off from the basement and most likely towards her room while the others just looked at one another.

"That's gonna end well." Remarked Heather sarcastically and gaining nods of agreement for it.

 **A Little While Later…**

Dressed in black, Allison lowered herself down from the second floor of the house as quietly as she could, completely missing the fact her mother was watching her do all this. Once she was down, she rose up from her crouched position with a pleased smile on her lips and turned around, only to receive the shock of her mother being right behind her! "I'll… Just be going back inside then."

"Mmm, that would be agreeable." The young Argent slumped her shoulders with a lowered head as she walked back inside the house unhappily.

Once in the front room where her dad and Isaac were sitting on the couch, seeing her caused her dad to get up with a look of concern on his face. "Tried to sneak out did we?"

"Yep." Replied the girl, not even bothering to hide that fact.

She then turned around and looked at her mom. "What now oh Mighty One?" Isaac winced as that could probably make things ugly!

Victoria just crossed her arms and smiled at her mouthy daughter. "I can tell you two things: One, playtime is over. Two, your friends are no longer allowed over."

Both Allison and Isaac protested at that but Victoria didn't care one bit and Chris kept his mouth shut. Even if he did feel that his wife was taking things a little too far since it'd already been a week since the weed incident. "Look, why don't we all just talk about this in the morning alright?" Suggested the man instead of saying what was really on his mind.

"Fine, we can do that." Allison stormed off but not before she heard her mother's last words about how they would talk about her and Isaac's friends no longer being allowed over.

Chris just watched and gave a look to his wife with Isaac watching on since he didn't particular feel like moving as the couch was just seriously comfortable like that. "What? You don't approve?"

"Not necessarily, its already been a week and I think both her and Isaac here have learned their lesson."

"Yep, we have. Believe me we have." Threw in Isaac.

Victoria just sighed. "Look, if I let up on you and your sister, you'll never learn anything. Its for the best."

"What about simple forgiveness?"

"Well that's one thing but it won't help for when you're an adult." Besides… She'd already forgiven them but they didn't need to know that!

"Umm… How is that exactly?" Boy was his adopted mom weird with her beliefs!

"Well in order to be perfectly well adjusted and happy adults, you and your sister need to be miserable now."

Chris and even Isaac were just looking at her wondering if she'd hit her head recently! "Sweetheart, somehow I really don't think that's going to work like you want it too."

His wife just gave him a smug look and he shook his head and left it alone and thanking whoever he could that Isaac wisely left it alone too.

 **A Little While Later Once Again…**

Snug in their night clothes, Victoria and Chris sat at the counter in their kitchen, one of them enjoying the quiet more then the other as she ate a banana. "Mmm, its so peaceful right now."

"I hate it. Peaceful and quiet is never a good thing in situations like these."

The redhead just looked at him for a moment. "Oh come now Chris, you're being worried for nothing."

Looking over her shoulder, the man spotted the kids, which included Corey and Tracy this time with Josh no where to be found all attempting to move the Suburban as quietly as possible. "Oh really?"

"Yes, really."

"Is that so?"

"Yes!" Really, what was her husband trying to say here!?

Instead of saying anything, he merely just pointed behind her. Confused, she looked back and saw exactly what he was pointing at through the sliding door. "Oh for Heaven's sake!" Exclaimed the woman as she dropped her banana on to the counter and rushed out with Chris following behind.

Once they saw her, Corey was the first to speak up. "ITS MRS. ARGENT! RUN FOR IT!" And he hauled ass while Tracy just shook her head at him.

Raising up a hand, the redhead just yelled out for everyone to freeze right where they are. "Ohh you've done it now! Playtime is over!"

"Oh would you stop saying that already? What you're trying to do is just not working!" Voiced Allison unhappily and feeing surprised that her dad nodded in agreement!

"She's right you know." Voiced the man and gaining a shocked look from his wife.

"Your cracking down isn't working at all." Continued the man and ignoring the glare he got for it.

"I coulda told her that myself." Muttered Isaac and getting a grin from Allison.

Chris just turned towards him with a look on his face that implied he wasn't helping any. "Fine then, what do you suggest?"

"We move on and let things be."

"What!? That's a horrible idea!" Chris just gave her a look and she sighed in agitation. Knowing that he was actually right about all this.

"Fine, but next time none of you will have him to save your asses!" Grumbled the woman while her husband just smiled and kissed her forehead before going back into the house.

Stiles stepped up then with a grin on his face. "So, I guess playtime is over." Said the teenager with a chuckle.

Victoria just stared at him until he lowered his head. "Right, I'm sorry." The mother shook her head and walked away.

Cheers erupted between the teenagers over their victory and Kira could be seen whispering into Scott's ear who then got a big grin on his face. "Uhh, if you'll excuse us, Keer and I have somewhere to be." And with that, the two hauled off to celebrate in their own little fun way with Allison scowling at them.

 _YOU'RE MINE SCOTT!_

* * *

 **Author's Notes: I probably could have split this up into a few chapters but I figured as a one-shot would work best. As mentioned, I'll try and have the story that comes before this one out sometime soon. Hope you all enjoyed!**


End file.
